New Sheriff In Town
by RaverSawyer
Summary: Kate and Charlie helped Sawyer get the guns. Now its time for him to thank her. After The Long Con.


Title: New Sheriff In Town

Characters: Kate and Sawyer

Disclaimer; I don't have anything to do with LOST or its characters. If I did, I would go naughty naughty things to them.

A one-shot...do I really have to think of a plausible premise? Takes place after The Long Con, me thinks.

Sawyer set down the last of the guns inside his tent, covering them with a section of ground tarp he was careful to step around; satisfied in his inspection and oiling of them.

"Alright then Sheriff- whats a girl gotta do to get herself a gun around here?", Sawyer heard her say as the shadow on the ground stopped moving.

He looked up at her- hell, their flirting wont stop; even when shes mad at him. Like a family of misfits, they can only run from each other so far. Something kept bringing her back. This time, her excuse was the guns.

His mouth curled into a mischievous smirk.

"Couldn't resist me huh? What, starting to fit in a little too much out there?", he smirked. "What do you have to do..." he said aloud, pretending to be mulling over the question.

He stood up, coming face to face with her- his voice low and husky, his accent more twangy, guttural. She tried to break their intense gaze; and she hated the fact that she could feel her nipples hardening and the anxiety moving from her stomach to her warming groin. She wasn't sure what to think when he reached back and pulled the string from his ceiling, facilitating the flap of his tent to fall. All of sudden the Pacific air seemed much more hot and humid.

He rubbed his open palm over the dark stubble around his chin; stubble that was incredibly masculine.

He growled in his throat.

"You know I like it rough sweetie".

"Ah- again you- pig. Just because I helped you and Charlie THIS time- doesn't mean I'm one of you...users..." she reiterated, recapturing his intense gaze. His eyes turning from rain-forest green to a deep azure. For some bizarre reason, a CRACKER lyric floated through the back of her mind..."the GREEN GREEN of her eyes"...

She looked down suddenly, realizing she was and ALWAYS would be a user. Out of the necessity of her life- not choice. Sure she wasn't addicted to drugs, or taking people's money- but she had forfeited her ability to have a normal "nice" life, when she disconnected the gas main from Wayne's house. Than anything else was up to nature...a sudden sewer gas surge...a bolt of lightning...a flick of a cigarette...the gentle flame of a Grateful Dead lighter...

All she knew right NOW, right THIS MOMENT...was the odd vibrations Sawyer's...JAMES' throaty growl sent to her groin, the way he called her nipples to attention even though she willed them NOT too..it was no match for his muscular chest, his dimples and the electricity of his touch. She was always SO aware- like the prey she was- of what dangers were coming. Of someone to arrest her...of someone finding out her true self- that person being someone JUST like her.

Dammit, why couldn't she be what Jack wanted? She wished she could return to that first day on the beach- when he trusted her completely. She'd wanted to sew herself into the side of this do-gooder- THE do-gooder she would've been had her mom not moved to be with Wayne in some Ontario RV camp. Her father's daughter- an incandescent, wild thing of the earth. Riding a horse over the Blue Ridge Parkway, helping people find their own "Mecca" among the foggy mountains there. Instead she had a future of waitressing and a few light slams from some drunken slob. Hell if Jack didn't still think she was SOMEHOW still a virgin...at 25, hoping she HADNT given into animal lure to Josh McKelvy 4 years ago- the brown eyed boy with Boone's good looks and Sawyer's candor.

She closed her eyes as Sawyer's hand followed his gaze, trailing from her soft collarbone up through her neck, it painfully AND pleasurably went through her- knowing that she never had to pretend to be something she wasn't. Pleasure and pain. That first time they actually talked- he was right; he did know her. And he knew what kind of girl she was. From the day they met.

Confidence. Experience. And as he VERY slowly captured the soft hollow of her neck with his lips- she thanked each and every ONE of the women who came before her. His lips stretched out against her skin, encompassing each square inch at a time with his heat, sending volts straight to her groin. Oh god...where had he learned to swirl his tongue around the base of her neck? NO he wasn't LICKING her; he was TASTING HER...his hot mouth engorged with her flesh...would there be marks tomorrow? She didn't care at this point...she was sick of guessing the future and pushed its presence out of her mind. She allowed herself total freedom- apart from "religion", apart from "morality"- to only the burning flesh along her skin and his intense gaze. He was a criminal. She was a criminal. And he was incredibly sexy. So was she...her toes unclenched in her FINAL acceptance of her own draw. 

She quickly flashed through her sexual history- starting with Josh to Tom, through the dopes she had seduced along the way...images of them quickly disrobing in the dark to hop into bed...a few sensual moments in motel showers...some of them pretending to have what Sawyer had completely.  
Again with the damn confidence- GOD how had she had always HATED that look- like she was some treasure they had easily WON. No matter how it was the other way around- that they could make her forget her life and leave her body behind with its pleasure. Its still a man's world...such an easy victory equivocated her surrender. No matter how fast she dressed afterwards. Being a woman still meant INVASION of her- not her allowance of such warriors on her land. She quickly tried to personify Cleopatra.

The woman who assassinated her own husband/brother, rose to power and seduced not ONE, but TWO Roman Emperors.

She pulled away from Sawyer suddenly- leaving the moist place on the back of her neck throbbing and cool to the night air where his mouth had been. 

"Ahh.I just don't know anymore", she muttered to herself aloud, grabbing her hair in fists and unable to bring herself to look at Sawyer, whose chest was rising and falling in anticipation.

"Just let yourself go", he muttered heavily into her ear he lightly grasped her wrists with his hands, planting a chaste, then exploratory kiss along her opening lips. She unconsciously drove her chest to his, her moderate breasts waiting for his touch, her hips grinding against his need. His hand traveled to the back of her head, her hair winding around his fist drawing her pouty, swollen lips to his. She gasped suddenly, unfamiliar with the attention. He mentally smiled to himself- something in Kate still left to be conquered. And he could DO IT for her. No longer would she think about the BOYS in her past- or the Doc, who to him, was a boy. He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and putting her down on the pile of boxes. He stood in front of her now, her legs quivering and he stood in between them.

She hated his smirk against her neck- she could feel it in the change in his kiss. She looked up to the stars through the gauze material of his tent...'the Big Dipper...Cassiopeia and AHHHHH!' she thought to herself and unwittingly let loose a deep cry when his rough fingertips wrapped around her sensitive, soft nipple under her bra. His heavy hasty breath left her neck and she suddenly missed the comfort of someone pressing right against her in times like this.

She felt vulnerable but really turned on as he backed away from her, his confident smile indicating his happiness with the effect he was having on her. His hands continued to explore underneath her fabric as he met her eyes; finally and expertly discarding her bra on the sand beside her. He stood back, admiring his erect work- his own cock straining against his jeans; at attention like her chest. Kate suddenly wished she could mash against him, but instead she scooted further back, lost in the sensations from his fingers. He stood back now, his arms extended underneath her shirt- pinching, mashing, rolling her tenderized peaks. She leaned back onto her wrists. It was somehow more mysterious and naughty with her shirt still on. She had never had a lover just ADMIRE her from afar- and she knew he was getting off just from the expression on her face. She dipped her head back, her hair hitting the back of her t-shirt which she had begrudgingly still had on and let a loud gasp out pure pleasure. She could feel a sudden rush of blood to between her knees and could see him smirk again in the corner of her eye. She moved forward, bringing her lips hard against his. He responded, his hips moving in between her legs, his right hand grasping her thigh. Her sensitive nipples rubbed against his chest.

She reached between them, cupping him through the thick material, extending her tongue into his throat as soon as she heard the complimentary groan rise from his trembling chest, and he bucked against her.

Suddenly he pulled away from her quivering form, stilling both her wrists in his own gentle fists.

"Why are you doing this?", he asked.

Her hazel eyes met his, the space between her legs DAMP and full of need. He backed away from her, leaving her cold and empty.

She smiled at him- reaching around and grabbing the back of his she swiftly removed her shirt and his.

She was still before him, her chest just barely rubbing his, rubbing her palms over his smooth chest.

"With you I don't have to pretend anything",

He smiled earnestly at her reply and brought his lips to hers. His tender but probing tongue reassured her release , and she pushed rationale aside as the fluttering sensations in the back of her throat mimicked the sensations in her groin. It had been WAY too long.

He reached between them, counteracting her teasing efforts. She fought back, her small arms soon overpowered by his tan, strong arms. He leaned against, pressing firmly against her mound through her jeans, his other hand roughly twining around her hair, pulling her head back softly so he could mimic with his tongue what he'd LIKE to do with hips, which he was restraining with much difficulty.  
He withdrew, licking his lips to completely taste her. He smoothly reached down, expertly undoing the fly to her jeans. He reached in at full impact, causing another great gasp from her as his wrist pressed against her clit and his fingers and groin closed in on her to rub against her.

He quickly moved his educated fingers up and down her slick folds, revelling in his control. They met eyes; hers turning from hazel to black to match his at this moment.

God he loved this. Maybe it was a male thing, but affecting a woman like this was almost better than getting off yourself. He brought his fingers up to his tongue, tasting her for himself; salty and sweet. She smelled like sweet caramel...just as he imagined. He lightly licked those fingers, as his other hand started their magic down below- a finger slipped inside her, his thumb rhythmically circling her clit. She backed away from him ever so slightly, her thighs straining against his open palms, wishing she could close on them, extending her pleasure.

He backed away and looked at her face. A tiny smile on his lips.

"Uh uh", he said shaking his head, pushing her knees apart further and increasing the pressure of his fingers.

His thumb pressed down, faster, harder. He loved it- her flushed face, her gasping breath, her silky smooth pubic hair against his hand. Shannon had the Brazilian wax he never understood- grown women trying to be little girls. There wasnt a lot to be done about it here anyways.

With Kate he hadn't been disappointed- all woman. Even the area between her legs ready to take charge.

Her chest rose and fell faster, her inner thighs clenching, his thumb working furiously on her clit- not touching it directly. His fingers matching his gently thrusting hips, sliding in and out of her, finally angling up to the very sensitive parts on the upside of her walls. She violently rocked against his hands, each time bringing his fingers harder and harder to that place deep inside of her...before precisely matching the stroke of his long fingers to the pressure of his thumb.

"Open your eyes", he requested huskily. Her eyes drifted open and the sensations doubled as their eyes locked, her pupils dilated; his expression completely serious, determined.

She moved forward, grinding against his fingers, quivering and gasping on the verge of release; then he stopped. Her eyes flickered open, looking into his face- he wasn't smirking- it was as if he was coming at that very moment.

"Wha?", she asked inquisitively, the raging fire dying in her groin. His hands started very slowly again in her, and she leaned back into the rhythm, this time going along with it very slow. She reached forward, the sensations coming back to her, and found the fly of his pants, clumsily undoing his button and unzipping his pants, pushing them down below his hips. She inhaled sharply at seeing how hard he was- that his cock matched the size of the rest of him. She grabbed firmly ahold of him, reaching around gently scraping her fingernails along his hips, grabbing his firm, smooth ass. He grunted a little and came forward, her hands matching the motion of his. Her thumb gently teased his head, and that's when he lost control- his hands withdrew and furiously yanked her pants off of her. Reaching down, he drove into her hard.

Neither of them moved, spoke or even breathed. She broke the stillness, slowly winding her legs around his waist, her feet meeting against his back. His hands searched her back, crushing her almost painfully against his chest, his face buried in the forests of her hair. She began to rock against him, not wanting to lose the start of what she presumed was a GREAT orgasm. His hands moved down, cupping her ass and bringing her to him as he rocked his hips.

His light grunts matched her fevered sighs, pulling almost completely out of her, before filling her again, expanding her. She circled her hips, closing in around him tightly. She contracted her muscles and he exhaled loudly. She smiled to herself. Keigels.

He picked her up by the legs and brought her down to the cot close to the ground, bringing her right leg over his shoulder, pinning her left leg down to the ground as he continued to thrust into her.

She wiped her face with her hands, breathing heavily. The man definitely knew what he was doing- the change in position increased the pressure on her clit. He braced his arms on either side of her and the sensation of her warm and tight underneath him was overwhelming. He prayed she was close, he couldn't restrain his orgasm much longer.

He started again, thrusting harder, deeper. She met him.

'She likes it rough too, huh' he thought to himself. He went deeper, hitting her sensitive upper walls, delivering a blow each time for the almighty O.

"Come on Kate, thats it, just give in", he said.

"Sawyer...oh my god...Sawyer...", she replied, her hands grabbing at his hair, his back, his shoulders. He grinned; he loved the badge of fingernail scrapes on him. 

"Mmm...Kate", he breathed. Soon she was on the edge, feeling his powerful arms against her small ones, his musky scent. His movements became wildly erratic, and with one mighty thrust he touched deep inside her. She let out a mighty gasp, followed by a skewered scream.

"SAWYER! Oh, ah...". In the back of her mind the fact that others could hear them was irrelevant. It was clouded by the wonderful release, the swimming in her head, the great tired feel her body now had. He still hadn't come, slowly working her, her orgasm enough for him. He went over the edge, pulling her close, grunting against her. She smiled over his shoulder, the tingling of him filling her a wonderful afterthought. It was for her. This desire was for her. He went slack against her, breathing heavily. He didn't move, his legs shaking wonderfully from the effort, which she appreciated.

They were totally naked, totally vulnerable against each other now. The only blanket was the heavy air, filled with the smells of fire, plumeria and him. He slowly brought his eyes up to meet hers, unsure of what she was feeling at this moment- unsure of what he was feeling right now. He kissed the leg over his shoulder gently before lowering it to meet the other one. He moved next to her, and she rolled towards him, her slim fingertips tickling his chest. He tucked his arm underneath her head, and she braced her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

She crinkled her forehead..he had a strange look, of contentment, of thinking.

"Well, that was a release coming for a while huh?", he said breathlessly.

"So what now?" she asked him, his other arm wrapping around her.


End file.
